Dead or Alive
by Neo Arkadia
Summary: [Oneshot] How would you feel if your life had been turned upside down within less than 24 hours?


Dead or Alive  
  
Written by Neo Arkadia Inspired by Terrier Lee and the song: With Broken Wings  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to Digimon.  
  
[Play Torn] In the rain he stood, his hair dampened by the water, his face reeling from the pain.why did he keep doing this? He did not even know. His black dark clothes were muddy and torn. And he did not know why he kept trying to go back. Back to where he had seen things he would never believe. He sighed, he wouldn't find his way back. He was in an alley, and he would not go home. Not that he had a home to go to. What had happened was strange. He knew that Digimon couldn't become real in the World of Humanity, so how did a Tankmon manage to level his home within minutes. He remembered that fog. That insidious purple fog that had surrounded the iron clad Frankenstein. It had nearly killed him, he had manage to get out, knowing what it was, but his family hadn't been so lucky.  
  
"My partner, how I wonder how you are off, in the world of Digimon. I can only dream my friends, he said." He sighed. Something was wrong, this world was wrong, he could smell it in the air, the way the world acted anymore, it felt stagnant.  
  
No, that was just his mind acting up.But if that was true, how had a Tankmon leveled his home? He did not know.  
  
That's when he shall the shadows dance. The world around him felt strange. He looked. No.It couldn't be. The fog. It was after him. It wanted him dead. It wanted him to suffer. But what would emerge from those diabolic fumes, that Tankmon.or something worse. Then he heard the sound again, the sound, it rumbled through his ears, the sound of cold stainless chrome digizoid crunching pebbles and stone in the rain. He knew that sound. He knew it. He could not believe it himself. And he knew what he had to do. He had to run. He had rush away, to get away from this horror.  
  
He ran. Quickly as he could. The sound only quickened and became louder as the source of the sound got closer. And closer. What did it want? He ran out into the streets of Tokyo, raining so late at night. He looked back, and could barely see what was chasing him. His face turned pale at the sight of what he saw. And then he heard the humming coming from it.  
  
[End Torn, begin Lucemon no theme]  
  
It was humming a requiem, a very familiar requiem that he knew all too well. He remembered it, he had heard it deep within the cloud covered monolith of a palace that that monster, Demon, had lived in. It was a rather disturbing melody. It was a harsh if not soothing melody that rippled and tore at one's soul like an icicle thrust through the body. It was tearing through his mind, and it only added to the shock of the identity of the being.  
  
He looked on the road, not much traffic, as this part of town was abandoned.And then the melody began to fill the entire area, piercing the air. The sound of a sword being unsheathed shattered the remain silence. The footsteps of his pursuer only became faster and causing the hunter from the mist. The boy had forgotten of the scratches and bruises on his body, and only thought of one thing. Escape. He ran as fast as he could, but his pursuer only quickened. He couldn't escape it, could he. And that song..It terrified him. And that was when he noticed his pursuer was right on top of him, it was about to kill him. It was clearing the way, which was covered by trash, cars, and other rubble that was prominent in this area.  
  
The boy wondered, why did it chase him. And then he screamed in the increasing rain, "WHO ARE YOU?!" He cried. "Why are you doing this?" His pursuer did not answer. It only moved faster, gaining speed through the debris that blocked its path. Lightning rumbled through the air, revealing for a second the color and full identity of the horror that chased him. It was much taller, nearly 4 to 5 times his own height. And it was definitely not a Tankmon, it was a creature he was all too familiar with. And then he heard the song stop. The creature squatted, and jumped into the air, pointing its mighty blade right down onto its victim, impaling the boy. The mighty titan missed as the boy rolled away at the last second, causing another wound and bruise to appear on his body.  
  
[End Lucemon no Theme, Begin with Broken Wings]  
  
The creature quickly stood up, and turned to face the boy. It's blue eyes stared down with a cold brutal lack of emotion. "Why are you doing this?" The boy yelled. The creature did not respond with words. Its sword which was apparently fused to its left arm retracted into what could be called for lack of a better word, its gauntlet. Then is right gauntlet open, as a long smooth black gun barrel slid out. With a simple cock of its weapon, it aimed at the boy's head. The boy jump to the right, barely missing the bullet, but he had felt the immense heat that rippled in the weapon's wake.  
  
The boy ran, but the metallic monstrisity only stopped him by jumping in a way that imitated the arcing of lightning. And it turned again. Looking down at its prey. The gun barrel attached to a gauntlet shaped like the head of a wolf locked and loaded once more. It's face began to show sorrow for the action it was about to perform.  
  
"Apologies" It said silently with a peculiar double echo of everlasting guilt.  
  
"It is you." the boy whispered to himself. His head and heart became heavy. Why did it have to be this particular being.  
  
[End With Broken Wings]  
  
The knight did not answer, it decided to retract the gun back into it's arm. Then as this happened the dragon-shaped gauntlet opened, unsheathing the blade that had the words "All Delete" engraved on it. As it swung the blade, the boy did not move, and as his last words to his Tamer, Omegamon said: "Hideto, this is the end of the line." And the boy never said a word.  
  
Fin 


End file.
